Your Problems & My Problems
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Austin Moon has just gotten out of the mental hospital and must now learn to control his anger. He still believes that his heart belongs with Cassidy, his ex-wife, who had divorced him. Austin then meets a young woman named Ally Dawson, who also has problems of her own. Will the two ever get together to help each other with their problem?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Your Problems, My Problems

**Author:** X. Ready. Or. Not. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or Silver Linings Playbook.

**Summary:** Austin Moon has just gotten out of the mental hospital and must now learn to control his anger. He still believes that his heart belongs with Cassidy, his ex-wife, who had divorced him. Austin then meets a young woman named Ally Dawson, who also has problems of her own. Will the two ever get together to help each other with their problem?

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this new story is based off of Silver Linings Playbook, which I absolutely loved! xD For those of you that didn't see it, I highly recommend it, since it stars my favorite actress, Jennifer Lawrence.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Okay, so you want to know my problem? Yes, I have anger management issues, and I have every right to have it. Wanna know why? Let me tell you why".

"See, I come home after a long day of work since it was parent teacher night. I was tired and a bit stressed out. But I was only okay since I knew I would get to come home to see my beautiful wife, Cassidy. We loved each very much, and maybe even had sex maybe once or twice a week".

My psychologist sighs. "Go on Austin".

"Alright, so the problem comes in here. That night, I'm walking up the stairs and I see a guy's shirt hanging on the staircase. Then on the floor, I see pants and underwear. I don't think about it too much, cause I hear the shower on. So I think to myself, hey she's in the shower. Maybe I can get in with her since we haven't done that for a while now.

"I walked upstairs and see the bathroom door open. From there, I could see my wife's naked body in the steamy room. I smile and walk there. But when I pull the shower curtains, I see my rival teacher, Dallas. He is too, just standing there with her naked".

I watched as my psychologist sigh again and lean back in his chair. "And what did you do after that Austin?"

"Well, that guy then says the worst possible thing he could say. Wanna know what he says?" I'm standing up now as I feel the anger rise up from me as I talk about this flashback. "He says, 'back off man'. He really said that!

"Of course, this made me punch him again and again. In the background, I hear Cassidy shrieking and telling me to stop, but I just couldn't. This man was naked with my wife and he just tells me to back off?"

I take a another deep breath and sit back down. "Later, the police came. Of course, then I was taken to the station for a few days. Now, I'm here at the mental hospital for about an year now".

Tears almost came out from the corner of my eyes. "When she divorced me...I felt like my whole world had suddenly collapsed. Maybe that's why they locked me in this mental hospital. I really don't know anymore", I covered my face with my hands.

I hear the psychologist writing something down before he speaks. "Austin, you know you are to be released from this hospital tomorrow. Are you sure you have learned to control and manage your anger issues?"

"Yes".

"Remember Austin, if anything like that incident should occur again, I'm afraid your residence here will be permanent".

"I know sir".

"For the first month, when you are staying with your parents, the police will be keeping a close watch on you. You can not let your anger get the best of you again, you understand?"

"Yes I do".

"This is your last chance Austin".

I close my eyes and sigh. "I know".

* * *

**Is it interesting so far? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

I stepped outside the building and breathed in the fresh air. Inside, my mom was doing the paper work for me in order to have me released, then I was home free baby! Home free...

"Yo Austin man!" Dez walked over to me, and we did our hand shake together. See, I became friends with this red headed guy at this mental hospital. The reason he was in here was because...well, you'll see soon enough.

"Hey man, I heard you are getting released today", he beamed at me. "By the way, have you seen Frankie, my turtle?" _See?_

I rolled my eyes. "Dez, you have way too many pets. And you know your not supposed to have them!"

He pulled me aside where no one could hear us. "Hey man, think I could hitch a ride with you and your mom today?"

I sighed. "Look, you know you're my best friend and all, but won't that get us into trouble? I'm already in enough trouble as it is-", I tried telling him, but he started making a sad face at me. "No, please don't do that Dez!" I groaned, knowing full well I would give into that.

"Please Austin? I can't take this place anymore! They keep taking my pets and my imaginary friends away from me!" he whined.

"No, and that is finally", I crossed my arms.

* * *

Half an hour later, my mom was driving the BOTH of us back to my parents' house. I raised an eyebrow at Dez, who was sitting in the back seat. I somehow talked my mom into taking Dez with us, saying that he was also supposed to be released today as well and needed a ride.

_How the hell did he not get caught by the doctors?_

"So Austin", my mom said sounding happy. "Who is your friend you made?"

"This is Dez, and we kind of met at...you know", I said as Dez flashed on a smile at my mom.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Moon", he said politely.

My mom smiled back at him. "So Dez, you also got released on the same day as Austin? What a coincidence!"

"Suuuure...we will go with that", I said slowly.

Slowly, the car stops so suddenly that I nearly hit my head onto the dashboard. My mom turned to me and looked sternly at me. "Austin Monica Moon", she used my full name (to my annoyance). "Is Dez REALLY supposed to be released today?"

"Uhh...", I start to say, but behind our car, the sound of police sirens seemed to answer her question.

"Dezmond Worthy! Don't try and run!" the police said.

"Ah man", Dez said. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a ham. "Think I could talk them out of taking me with this ham?" he asked.

Suddenly, the police were right out our window. Dez simply shrugged and opened the door. "It was worth a shot. Thanks for trying anyways Austin", he gave me a small smile. He looked at my mom. "Sorry for the trouble", he said and went with the cops.

My mom looked exasperatedly at me as she turned on the engine. She turned away and looked onto the road as she drove, not saying another word for the next twenty minutes.

"Look mom, I'm sorry", I said as she was parking the car into the garage. "He was my best friend, and I wanted him to be out of there like me".

She stopped the car and sighed. "I know you meant well Austin, but actions like those can quickly get you locked up again. Is that what you want?"

"No mom", I said as I got out of the car, slamming the door hard. I started to head back outside, but my mom put a hand on my shoulders.

"Where are you going Austin?" she asked. I think she already knew.

"I'm going to see Cassidy", I said, still remembering her address. _It was the house we BOTH used to live in..._

I push my mom's hand away and start to walk away. "AUSTIN! Wait!" she says a little louder. "Why don't you come in and say hi to your father at least? You just got home".

"He'll understand that I have to work this out with Cassidy", I said.

"Wait Austin!" I stop suddenly at my mom's voice. Her voice sounded more firm this time. "Austin dear...", she began to say slowly. _Not good._ "You can't go see her".

"Why?" I say in a whisper, fearing the worst.

"Because she moved".

"So? Just give me her new address".

"Austin, please-"

"I don't care if she moved to another country, I have to see her!"

"Austin!" my mom suddenly yelled. "Look at this". She walked over to the car and got out her purse. She took out a piece of document and handed it to me.

I scanned the paper. "Mom, this just looks like a restraining order".

"It is".

"Who's this for?"

"You".

I looked at her blankly. "Me?

"Cassidy ordered for this restraining order against you, Austin..."

My heart sank as realization hit me. "What? How could she?" I whispered looking at the paper. On the bottom, I recognized her pretty signature...the signature that had agreed to keep me away from her.

"You can't call her, see her, or contact her in anyway", my mom looked at me sadly. "Come on inside and see your father Austin".

I sank to the ground as I looked at the restraining order.

_So, does this mean Cassidy doesn't love me anymore? Is it not possible for me to patch things up? I can't fix this between us anymore? _

I slammed my fist to the ground in frustration and yell.

* * *

**Sorry for this late update guys! **

**Okay, so yes, things do kind of suck for Austin now...but things will get more complicated soon. By the way, like Dez's character? I tried to put him in character as he is on the show, except the whole point is to make him a little more crazier (like someone who goes to the mental hospital crazy). So thats how him and Austin met in this story.**

**I'll try to update my other story tonight as well! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, starting this chapter, this story will be rated M. In fact, I've changed the rating of this story because of language and sexual references later on. So if you can't read this kind of story, I'm sorry about that. This is my first rated M Fic.**

* * *

Austin's POV

Okay, looks like the neighbors are up. Wanna know something? It's not my fault. Yes, I'm the one that started shouting, but it's not my fucking fault. This is what happened:

* * *

After venting out my frustrations in the garage, I go inside the house. I greeted my dad, but that's it. I was already pissed about the whole restraining order thing, so I went upstairs to lie down a little.

I wanted more than anything to fix this thing between me and Cassidy, but how the hell was I supposed to do that? So I turned on the radio to listen to some tunes, but all of a sudden...

_-like your not Even trying,_  
_like pieces of a puzzle,_  
_without each other,_  
_we're in trouble, trouble-_

**(Author's Note: In case you guys don't know, this is the Austin&Ally song, "Better Together". In this story, this is not Austin's song)**

That was OUR song. That song was our wedding song. Yes, it's upbeat and not classical like other wedding music, but it was our favorite song we used to listen to when we made love.

I went insane. I screamed and tossed the radio out of the window.

"Austin! What's that noise?!" my mom called from downstairs.

"It's that song! That stupid song!" I yelled knocking everything down in that room. "Get it out of my head!"

"Austin! Please be quiet!"

"No! I will not be quiet! Let the whole fucking neighbor hear me!"

"Austin!"

* * *

...and that's what happened. Now, the police are here, and they gave me another warning. If another incident like this happened again, I would be locked up. I looked sadly as my mom and dad tried to clear it up with the police. They have done so much for me, and all I was dong was causing them trouble.

Maybe I should go out for a run to clear this out of my head. I literally begged on my knees to the police AND my parents to let me go outside the house. Once again, the police reminded me about the restraining order and told me not to go near my old house.

"What's the point anyways? She moved out", I muttered as I went upstairs to put on my jogging outfit.

Exercising at the mental hospital was a way to keep myself calm. They gave me plenty of medication, which I had refused to take. Those medications always made my vision blurry and I always felt like it was giving me a hangover rather than pacifying me.

I walked downstairs and saw that the police left. "I'm going now", I told my parents. Unfortunately, my dad stopped me by blocking the front door.

"Austin, give me your word you won't go looking for Cassidy", he said.

I shook my head. "I can't do that. You don't understand-"

"Do you want to get locked up-"

"-the love we share. We are still in love-"

"-please Austin, don't do this-"

"DAD!" I half shouted, but calmed myself. "Dad, I need to find a way to rekindle our relationship. I still love her, and I know that she still loves me. I'm going to do what I need to do, and I can't make any promises to you".

Before he could protest, I went straight past him and literally sprinted from the house. After a few blocks, I went into a slow jog. _Alright, if I want to find a way to get in touch with Cassidy, I would have to start by going to the old school we used to work at._

I started to head there. As I had thought, the principal was just walking out of the parking lot. But the minute she saw me, she squealed and ran into the building, and I could hear the sound of the click as the doors locked.

"Please! I've really changed!" I yelled outside the building. "Can you please tell me if Cassidy still works here?" _Austin, you have to remain calm... _

There was no answer. "It's okay!" I said in a cheerful voice as best I could manage. "I see that you're busy! I'll come back later!" I grit my teeth as I jogged away from the school. Obviously, the school wasn't going to help me...

I decided to jog past my friend, Ethan's neighborhood. He was one of my best buds, in fact. He was married to Brooke, who so happened to be good friends with Cassidy. However, knowing Brooke, she wouldn't do something like passing a note onto Cassidy from me, especially since it's practically illegal.

"Hey!" I saw Ethan as he climbed out of his car. He grinned as he saw me as I jogged towards him. We did a handshake and a bro hug before he took a step back to look at me. "Looking good Austin!" he said.

"So are you", I said softly as I looked at the Mustang he had just gotten out of. I turned to my side as I took a look at the house he lived in, or should I say mini-mansion. "You guys expanded?"

Ethan nodded. "Yup, Brooke wanted to have bigger living space, so we kind of bought the property next to ours. We will have it renovated again by next summer".

I nodded silently as I put my hands in my pocket. Man, Dallas had the perfect life. He had the money, the wife, the house, everything.

"Hey, by the way, we heard last week that you were getting out of the hospital and would return this week. Brooke wanted to invite you to dinner at our house tomorrow", Ethan said all of a sudden.

I nearly burst out laughing. "No way! Brooke invited ME?"

"Yeah man, she did".

"But she hates me!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yeah she does! Even before I went to the hospital, she would always tell Cassidy that I was-"

"Okay, so maybe she did a little, but people eventually get over it! Just come tomorrow. I insist".

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win the argument. "Fine, I'll come", I gave in. In a hushed voice, I then asked him, "Do Brooke and Cassidy still keep in contact?"

"I believe so. She comes over every once in a while", Ethan said. I smiled a little knowing that Cassidy still came around here once in a while. Now if only there was a way to get in touch with her...

"I have to go", I said to Ethan. I noticed it was getting late, and I didn't want to worry my parents. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow".

Ethan grinned. "Yeah, see ya Austin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have come to the dinner. I'm sure Brooke still hated me and Ethan was just trying to be nice. This wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should try sneaking away...

_Austin you idiot! You already rang the doorbell. You can't back down now!_

I started backing away from the door, but suddenly it opened. "Hey Austin! Where are you going?" Ethan said grinning. I handed him some flowers.

"These are for Brooke", I said nervously. "Thanks for inviting me".

"Hey, it was no trouble at all!" Ethan said. "Thanks for the flowers! I'll tell Brooke you're here".

I walked into the house and man did it look nice! I swear, it looked a lot bigger on the inside of it. Clean flooring, tiles, a chandelier...damn they were living well.

"Hi Austin!" Brooke came into the hall. "How are you?" I noticed despite she sounded polite, she seemed to be keeping her distance from me as Ethan looked at the floor.

"I'm doing good Brooke. How's everything?" I asked. I was tempted to ask how Cassidy was, but I doubt she would even let me touch that subject.

"We are doing alright", Brooke smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but my sister is coming for dinner tonight as well!"

_Ding dong!_

"Oh! There she is! Ethan, why don't you show Austin to the dining room while I get the door?" Brooke said to him. I followed Ethan through the spotless hall.

"So Brooke has a sister?" I whispered to him.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I think you might have heard about her though...Allison".

"Oh yeah!" I said remembering the name. "Allison and Elliot, right?" Elliot was a police officer, whom I had met several times before. I never seen his wife, though he mentioned her quite a few times.

Ethan suddenly looked a little worried. "Actually...Elliot is dead".

This was a shock to me. "Dead? Cops die?"

"Well, he's a human being. Everyone dies eventually".

"How did he die?" I asked curiously.

"Please don't talk about it", Ethan hissed.

"What, I just want to know how he died?"

"It's a touchy-"

"How did who die?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly said. I turned around and saw a short brunette girl walking into the room. She wore a sexy black shirt that showed her cleavage well. She wore a short black skirt and wore expensive looking boots. Her hair was brunette, just like Brooke, except for some blond highlights on the tips of it.

We made eye contact for at least ten seconds before I looked back at what she was wearing. I think I got caught staring at her, but snapped out of it quickly. _Austin, remember you have Cassidy! _

"Uh, I was just wondering how Elliot died?" I said rather bluntly. Ethan in the background slapped his forehead as Brooke came into the room.

"Great! Are we making some friends Allison?" she said happily.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Don't treat me like a child", she said in a low voice, before walking to the dining table. _God, where are her manners?_

* * *

"Allison, this is Austin", Brooke introduced as everyone got seated at the table. "Austin, this is Allison".

We both looked at each other again. "You look nice", I blurted out.

To my surprise, she smiled. "Thank you".

"Oh, well I just meant that as a friend", I quickly said. "Not looking for a relationship". I held up my fingers to show her my ring. "I'm married".

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay...", she said uncertainly.

"So how was your day Allison?" Brooke asked politely.

"I got fired from my job actually". I noticed Allison smirked when Brooke groaned and put her head in her hands.

"How did you get fired?" I asked.

Allison looked at me. "Does it matter?"

I put my hands up in defense. "Sorry, just curious".

Ethan tried to start a conversation as well. "So Allison, Austin here is a teacher. He used to work at that school near by here", he said. "Allison here is a songwriter".

"Songwriting? That's cool", I said to her. "Me and Cassidy loved songwriting, but nothing ever really turned out right". Ethan and Brooke chuckled a little. It got quiet again.

"Allison, did you take your pills?" Brooke suddenly asked.

Allison scoffed. "I'm not fucking five Brooke. Just because your older doesn't mean you have to treat me like a five year old".

"But did you take your pills?"

"I quit taking those about a month ago".

I chuckled a little. "Which ones were you supposed to take?" Allison took out a small container from her pocket and showed it to me. "Oh, I used to take those", I said recognizing the contents. "Don't they make your vision blurry?"

"I know, right?" Allison said. "It makes you your head spin, right?"

"Yeah! Doctor told me I'd be better with it, but I'm not", I said. "I'd be better off going on a roller coaster ride!"

The both of us chuckled at this, but I stopped when I saw Ethan and Brooke looking rather perplexed for some reason. Everything was quiet again...

"I wanna go", Allison suddenly said standing from the table.

"Allison! We haven't even had the first course!" Brooke exclaimed.

She looked at her firmly. "I'm tired". She then turned to me. "Are you going to walk me home or what?"

I turned around to see if she was talking to someone else. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Are you going to walk me home?" she demanded.

I looked at the girl in disbelief. "You have poor social skills".

"Me? You say more inappropriate things than appropriate things".

"At least I'm not rude".

She scoffed. "I'm rude? You're the one that's just saying anything that pops into your mind".

"That's called being honest".

"At least I wasn't locked up in a mental hospital!"

Brooke leaned over to Ethan. "Why don't you drive them home separately?" she told him.

"Quit talking about me in third person!" Allison said angrily to her and stomped out of there.

I mouthed 'sorry' to Ethan before running after her. _God, this girl has problems..._

* * *

We both walked in silence on the dark street. I didn't know what I could discuss with this girl. It was obvious she had worse problems than me. I mean seriously, what was her deal?

We finally stopped in front of a gloomy looking house.

"This is where I live, I live with my parents now". She turned to me. "Look, I kind of forgot about all how this dating thing works, but I live in that renovated garage in the back, so there is no chance that my parents will walk in on us".

"Walk in on us-" I started to ask.

"I hate that shirt you're wearing, so you can fuck me with the lights turned off, okay?" she said.

"Excuse me?" I stared at her. This girl was off her rockers! "I barely know you Allison. We just met-"

"Yes, I know. First off, call me Ally", she commanded. "When we first made eye contact, we felt it. I felt it, you felt it. Austin, come on! We are not liars like they are", she said smoothly. "Come on, when you were in that house, did you feel anything going on between them? Nothing what so ever. They just stay together because they have a nice life, but we are not like them". What the fuck is wrong with this girl...

"Look, you seem like a nice person and everything, but I'm married", I reminded.

She held up her hand. "So am I", she said pointed at her ring.

I shook my head. "No, but you're different. Your husband is dead".

Suddenly, she looks at me with widened eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. Before I could apologize, she embraces me and sobs on my shirt.

"Woah, what's happening?" I asked. "Why are you crying now?"

She lets go of me and takes a step back. Out of nowhere, she slaps me across the face before stomping towards her house.

All I could think of as I touched the part she slapped was _what the fuck?_


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

As I slept in bed that night, all I could think of was that girl, Allis- I mean Ally. Man, that girl had problems. I mean, she looked and acted like a slut! She asked to fuck with me and she still wears a wedding ring!

Before I knew it, it was morning. Seven o'clock already.

"Hey mom", I said as I walked past the kitchen. "I'm going for a jog now", I informed her.

"Don't get into trouble", she pleaded as I went out the door. A jog was all I needed now. Maybe I could try to think of a way to get Cassidy back. Yeah, she was my number one priority now, no matter what anyone says.

I jogged about five blocks before turning down a street I usually didn't jog on. I took a backwards glance at Ally's house before breaking out into a faster jog.

"HEY!" I nearly jumped in the air at the voice. Still jogging, I turned to see it was Ally in her jogging suit following me. Where the hell did she come from?

I continued jogging. Maybe she would go away if I ignored her. "HEY!" she yelled again.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to speed up, hoping to lose her. "I'm trying to run here. MYSELF".

"So am I! This is my neighborhood!"

"Can't you go run somewhere else! There are so many other fucking places to run!"

"This is my street! I like running here!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right...

"Quit following me!" I yelled back at her. We were probably waking up the whole neighborhood by now...

"Why did you pass by my house?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, running as fast as I could out of that neighborhood. I had to get away from her. If Cassidy thought this was the kind of girl I was hanging out with, I would never hear from her again...

At last, I took a breather as I reached the park. Breathing heavily in and out, I looked behind me. _I think I finally lost her..._

"HEY!"

I let out a scream as Ally comes out of nowhere behind me. I start running again. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I yelled. "You have problems!"

"At least I didn't end up in a mental hospital!" she spat back.

"At least I'm not a big slut!" I shouted back. I turned around and saw that she stopped at this. It seemed like I hurt her, which I actually felt a little bad about. "Look, I'm sorry Ally", I said walking towards her.

"I was a big slut!" she said loudly. Everyone at the park looked in our direction. "I WAS a big slut, but there will always be a part of me that's dirty, and I LIKE that part!" she hissed. With another smack in the face, she turned around and ran away, leaving me in the middle of the park with everyone staring at me.

* * *

"So, you've met this girl named Allison?" my psychologist asked. "What do you think of her?"

"What do I think of her?" I repeated with empathize. "What do I THINK of her? She's a fucking slut".

"What makes her a slut?"

"Okay, so last night, she says 'You can fuck me with the lights turned off, okay?' And then, just today, she said that she WAS a big slut, and she LIKES the part of herself that's DIRTY".

He writes something on his clipboard. "Austin, maybe she's just looking for some comfort since her husband has died. I knew the that couple. They were very close to one another. Allison and Elliot", he said. "Maybe she thought that if she offered you sex, maybe she thought that would be a way of...getting to know you better".

"Excuse ME?"

"What I'm saying is, from what you told me, she doesn't seem to have much social graces-"

"She has NO manners", I interrupted.

"Yes, so maybe that was her way of wanting to get to know you".

I closed my eyes and groaned. "But don't you see? I can't be seen around HER. It would make me look bad, especially in Cassidy's eyes".

"Here's something. You don't have to have sex with her, but maybe you can help Allison", the psychologist said. "Maybe if you could somehow help with Allison's problems, this would show Cassidy that you are a helpful and caring person".

"But how will I help her?"

"That is for you to decide. I'm just your psychologist Austin. I cannot give you the answer to everything", he simply responded, standing up and showing me the way out.


End file.
